Everything happens when you least imagine
by kokowizard
Summary: Justin usually says what he feels to see that Harper loves in this chapter some of Departure


Ok this is the first fanfic so I do ask you not to be so hard on me please. (Sorry but I'm Mexican and my English is not good but it is understood that's what I hope)

Things happen when you least expect

Things happen when you least expect it? is just what you say, but I do not think this could be happening to me. Justin Russo say, can not be just when she goes out with my best friend and forgets in fact me that was what I wanted more, I start to like, sometimes I wonder what the ignorant say I was wrong when she was chasing me but now that it does is driving me crazy that I can not do what I feel but I love Harper Finkle.  
>I think I started to love when I saw her kissing Zeke, I realized how generous it was to ruin your first kiss, just to keep our secret that she does that (I thought) it just is not true?<p>

Hahahaha it was all I heard from your room, you tell my mother that as he could leave Harper with Zeke alone in her room saying she is a girl yet.

Theresa:  
>There Justin do not tell me you're thinking that Zeke will do something bad to<br>Harper, please they are as innocent as the other one, I bet you did not even kiss I say, to make it safer than open and Harper come to ask to help you lift.

Justin:  
>Mother, you do not leave it to Alex to be alone with Mason because it is different with Harper and Zeke?<p>

Theresa:  
>Hahahaha no I can not believe Justin are comparing Alex Harper, they are completely polar opposites, not to know that you like Harper would say that these jealous of Zeke.<p>

Justin:  
>Pfff mother seriously Harper I never say she does not like me before that I was going to do now<p>

Without realizing she was there listening to our conversation and said, "Excuse me Mrs. Russo defense to what Justin said is true if I never like that before going to do now, plus I would never return to notice him (his words were like a dagger in my heart). In that Zeke comes and says, Harper is going to popcorn movie is about to start.  
>Harper looked at me angrily and said, honey and I will get to finish watching the movie. I think only for getting me jealous she looked at him and kissed him on the mouth.<p>

My mother looked and said: OH I see the issue resolved kisses

Zeke said that: If a little while ago I kiss my girlfriend without passing out haha. My mother said, themselves do not know how Zeke I'm glad you are very good to have problems as bad as this, Harper smiled and said thank you very muchMs. Russo, you know that Zeke and I love you (When I heard that phrase felt like my heart was peeling slowly). Then Zeke said baby let's finish the movie remember to bring popcorn, to which Harper replied Oh my good, I had forgotten completely, we will. What came next is what I could not stand.  
>(Remember that Harper is just room in the basement). My father said son Justin can do me a favor, Harper can ask where I leave the ballot, down the stairs as I heard Harper Zeke and canoodling, about me asome Zeke saw Harper holding the leg with one hand and teasing each other, maybe I'll say it sounds terrible, but at that moment both be Zeke want to be me who was holding his leg and kissed her lips, I trying to end the situation in and said sorry I did not know that my house was transformed into a motel any, to which Zeke laughed and said OH friend does not know that my new girlfriend we need to catch up, I looked up and in my head told how Harper might be set on a guy like him? It was illogical to say, she is a really sexy girl.<p>

Harper looked at me and said (ironically): Justin do not you know you knock on the door, which would have happened if I'd been doing and Zeke else know what I mean right? (Obviously she alluded to the subject more sexual)

I obviously is Shoko with his words, I say it, the girl behind me who was always boasting of the sexual subject and worst of all, it was with me at that moment I felt so humiliated and and was like a flashback that was in my mind, I saw it smaller and I realized everything was suffering seeing me with my old girlfriends (Miranda, Daphne, Julieta ...) I could see his face sad girl in my head. Harper looked at me and said good and that was what you wanted. I look and I realized how much I really liked (she was with a very short white skirt, a blue shirt unbuttoned half showed her pink bra and some others at high boots, white ankle her style) I thoughtsurely that stupid Zeke tried to open her blouse ..  
>Well Justin insisted that want the look and said my father wants to show her where the ballots last month, she said ok I'm going to show you, I'll walk I said, well said.<br>When climbing the ladder and said Harper look you should fasten your shirt and fix your hair a bit, to which she smiled and said Justin was supposed to be watching, do not know what to say I smiled and I just wanted to help you . She smiled again and said, thank you very much, oh my god you do not know how much they wanted to hold her waist and kissed her so passionately or more of how to Zeke.

That night I could not sleep at night I kept thinking it paresis so misled me having her so close without even being able to touch let alone kiss her. At that time take the stairs down to drink some milk and Alex watching tv viewing, I approached her and asked her to as late watching TV, she looked at me and said listening to radio, Justin duhh am I supposed to affront the TV, I can not sleep obvious . I said no, she not take his eyes off the TV said, I know that is. If I said surprised, she looked at me and said your problem is called Harper, as you know you ask, is Justin obio not stop to watch anywhere, that's not bad, no ¿? Ask me obio which is not bad it has become a pretty girl with bad weather it is that you do not even like a bit. As you know I said with a face of disappointment, please Justin she is my best friend as you think you know, she told me. " Yes? That told you, well not exactly Alex said what she said and I quote said Alex was not to make me feel so bad: I have eyes only for Zeke love him as much as I did not see 's what I said ask me to face disappointment. Seep that was what he said, but please Justin I will not feel sorry for you I say, if you only knew what my friend suffered with every kiss I saw between you and your girlfriends I imagine that what happened happened for me now. That Justin Harper thinks that and more at the time was just a few years she had 13 more, we do not, you can not compare yourself to 19 with a 13 is ridiculous, she no longer has thirteen now is a woman 17. lol you call that a woman she still is that little girl with accumulated hatred, you have to wait years before stealing a kiss .-

to be continued …


End file.
